The Doctor in Ninjago
by samuraifan282
Summary: When the team is looking for activity of the nindroids, Pythor, or the Overlord, one member sees a tall man in a long coat along with a blond girl, both with British accents, exit a blue box, and call themselves the Doctor and Rose. The Doctor, fascinated with all the technology of an inventor unknown to him, decides to find out more about where he is, while trouble is brewing.
1. The Doctor

**Okay, so once, I was really bored, and was thinking, 'I should write a Ninjago/Doctor Who crossover.' So, I grabbed my notebook, started writing it, and then started typing it. So, here it is, I hope you like it! Oh, and I hope I embedded the character's personalities correctly.**

* * *

><p>Alexus was walking through the city, looking around cautiously, her steps silent. She was looking for nindroid activity, and so far, nothing. "Bad Wolf, come in, Bad Wolf," come the voice of Rylan Siller from her communicator watch. She pressed the button, and said, "Back Wolf here, how's life on your side of the signal, Torch Wood?"<p>

"No sign of activity here. Wait, how did you come up with these names anyway" Rylan asked. "I don't know, I thought they sounded co-," Alexus couldn't finish her sentence. A gloved hand had closed around her mouth, and another held out her arm, and pulled her wrist watch off. "Bad Wolf, are you-?" the nindroid crushed her communicator. Alexus struggled, but one cold metallic arm was wrapped around her. The one that had crushed her watch pulled out a sword, and placed the tip under her chin, forcing her to look up at him as the one behind her pushed her down into a kneeling position.

"The samurai apprentice," it said in a raspy voice. Alexus tried to concentrate anger into her expression. Then, before anything could happen, there was a strange noise, Alexus couldn't describe the noise; it was unlike any she had ever heard before. Behind the nindroid with the sword, she saw something fade and appear out of thin air! After about 3 seconds, a blue box had appeared, and the noise had stopped. Then, Alexus realized that she was only looking at the side when a door swung open, facing her.

First, a man with a trench coat, and spiky brown hair, not as dark as Kai's, casually strode out, followed by a girl, with blond hair, looking around curiously. "Doctor, what are those?" she asked, fear creeping into her voice as she spotted the nindroids.

"They're nindroids!" Alexus shouted. "How is it that you know that?" the man asked, and Alexus noticed that he had a British accent. "I would love to answer you, but I kinda have a sword pointed at my throat, so…" Alexus' voice trailed off. "Right, hold on," the man said, stepping forward, but stopped when the nindroid pressed the sword against Alexus' throat. "Don't take another step!" it said, scanning the mysterious people. Then, a girl with short, raven-black hair appeared from seemingly nowhere, and gave the nindroid with the sword a round house kick to the head. It flew to the wall of the nearby building, and the sword left a small gash on Alexus' neck.

Then, a boy with spiky blond hair with a streak of block in it, and gray eyes appeared behind the second nindroid. He pulled the nindroid away from Alexus, and threw it across the street. "Finally! What took you so long?" Alexus asked. "Give me a break, I was six blocks away!" the blond boy, who also had a British accent said. "I was seven!" the girl with the black hair said, smirking slightly.

"Excuse me, but what were those?" the blond girl, also with a British accent, asked, walking over to them. "I told you, nindroids. Haven't you noticed the problems they've been causing lately?" Alexus asked. "Um, no. You see, we have been…" the girl looked to the man for help. "We have been around the areas without technology, we're just traveling," the man said, walking up to them.

"Oh, how's Jumanakai Village this time of year?" Alexus asked. "Oh, um…really good! It's just, wonderful," the man said. "If you don't mind my asking, but who are you?" Rylan asked. "Oh, this is Rose Tyler, my…" the man looked at Rose.

"Partner."

"Partner! And I'm the Doctor," the man continued, smiling. "Doctor? Doctor what?" Alexus asked. The Doctor didn't answer; he just looked at the buildings, fascinated. "Beautiful! Absolutely beautiful!" he said. "Um, what's he doing? Alexus asked Rose. "I don't know, really," she said. "Oh, I'm Alexus by the way," the samurai apprentice said, holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you," Rose said, shaking her hand. "Rylan," the blond man with blue eyes shook Rose's hand. "I'm Nya," the girl with black hair said, shaking Rose's hand as well.

Rose nodded, and she looked at Rylan again. "Um, weren't your eyes just gray a moment ago?" she asked. "Oh, must have been the trick of the light," Rylan said, then he winked at Alexus, and she blushed lightly. The Doctor walked back to them, still looking around. "Excuse me, but what year is it?" he asked. "2014," Alexus said. "OH, right. Spending time in Jumanikai Village just makes you lose sense of time," the Doctor said. "Yeah, one could get lost in the wonderful view of the mountains," Nya said.

"Exactly! Can you tell me who invented this technology? It's absolutely beautiful!" the Doctor said. "Cyrus Borge, CEO of Borge Industries," Alexus said. "Amazing," the Doctor said. "What is? Do you know who he is?" Rose asked. "No! It's amazing that I don't!" the Doctor said joyfully, and walked back to the blue box. He started stroking the panels, and appeared to be _talking_ to it! "Does he do that often?" Alexus asked Rose. "Yes," she said. "Suddenly, the Doctor turned around, and walked back to the group. "Can you take me to Cyrus Borge?" he asked, looking at each of them in turn.

Then, the nindroid with the sword started to stand up, but Alexus rushed forward, and kicked its head like a soccer ball. "Yeah, it's just a hop and a skip that way," Alexus said casually, as if though it didn't happen. The apprentice pointed to a huge building that the Doctor and Rose should have noticed earlier. The group started walking with Rylan leading, and Rose noticed Alexus trailing behind Nya.

No one talked to each other. All was silent in the elevator as they ascended to the 100th floor. Finally, when they reached the top floor, the doors opened, and they all stepped out. There were more people here, most of them men. One of them, Rose almost mistook for Captain Jack Harkness at first glance. But, then she noticed this man's hair was messier, and he looked the slightest bit different. He looked up when the elevator opened, and smiled Nya and Alexus, and walked over to them. Rose noticed the light leave his mossy green eyes when they landed on Rylan.

"Hey, Alexus, hi Nya," he greeted them. Then, another boy approached them. "Excuse me, but who are you?" he asked the strangers in a polite tone. He had very, beautiful was the only way to describe it, features. Stiff platinum blond hair that stood up in a sort of a buzz cut fashion, pale skin that was complimented by his unforgettable icy blue eyes.

"I'm the Doctor, and this is Rose, my…partner," the man said. "Nice to meet you, doctor… what was your name again?" the blond man asked. "Just the Doctor. What's your name?" the Doctor asked. "Zane. Doctor, you said? Did Alexus hurt herself in battle, again?" Zane asked worriedly. "No!" Alexus said, giving him a pointed look. "Are you sure?" You are pretty accident proned," the man with shaggy black hair said. Alexus just punched his shoulder, and he laughed. "I only have a cut on my throat, it isn't deep!" Alexus said.

"She's absolutely right, it won't even leave a scar," the Doctor said suddenly. "How do you know? Did you examine the wound?" Zane asked. "OH, I don't need to," the doctor said, and he stuck his hands in his pockets. When everyone looked at him curiously, he said, "I'm just so good, I don't need to closely examine wounds."

"I'm Cole, what are you doing here?" he asked. Cole was a very handsome young man. He had very messy, shaggy, raven-black hair. Bravery shone in his mossy green eyes. This, yet somehow attractive eyebrows, a strong jaw-line, and rose was quick to notice that he was very built. "Oh, I'm just very interested in this technology. Unlike any I've ever seen! And, this nice young girl allowed me to visit," the Doctor said, smiling down at Alexus. "Thank you, but I think Alexus forgot to mention that the inventor of this all is missing," Cole said. "OH, I'm sorry to hear that, is there anyone that can tell me how this all works?" the Doctor asked, looking around.

"I think that I would be the one who knows most," a voice said. The Doctor looked around, and saw a female android, with electric green eyes, walking towards them. "Oh, and who are you?" the Doctor asked, looking at her with amazement. "I am Pixal. Primary Interactive X- ternal Assistant Lifeform," the female android said. "Please to meet you, I'm the Doctor, and this is Rose," he said, sticking his hand out. Pixal shook it, looking at him curiously. "Why are you so interested in Mr. Borge's technology?" she asked. "Oh, it's just beautiful! I've never seen anything quite like it! Would you mind if I had a little looksee around?" the Doctor asked, looking around. "Would you mind if I see your identification?" Pixal asked.

"Oh, of course!" the Doctor said, pulling out a piece of paper. There were simply the words, "The Doctor, authorized to examine technology," on it. "I'm afraid that I don't have anything for Rose here, but she never leaves my side, so she's coming with me no matter what!" the Doctor said, putting the paper away, and started walking around. "As you wish," Pixal said. The doctor pulled out a pair of black, rectangular rimmed glasses, and walked over to the computers. "Beautiful work here, Rose," the Doctor said, looking at the computers. "Tell, me, Pixal, have there ever been any glitches in the system?" the Doctor asked, typing away on the computer very quickly. "Well, there was the Overlord epidemic, but you should know that the systems are completely clear of it by now!" Pixal said.

"Overlord?" the Doctor repeated, looking at them. "Yeah, the Overlord, everyone should remember him!" Kai said. "Mmm, sorry, not ringing a bell," the Doctor said. Everyone looked at him in disbelief. "Wow, you really have been isolated! Don't tell me you've never heard of the golden ninja!" Alexus said, laughing lightly. When the Doctor and Rose just had a blank expression, Alexus stopped laughing. "Wow, how do you not know?" she asked. "Well, you seem to know so much about this 'Overlord' and 'Golden Ninja,'" Rose said. "Well, I kinda have to, being the golden ninja's friend, and his back up to fight the Overlord!" Alexus said. "Wow, really?" Rose asked. "Yeah, my life got very strange," Alexus said, sitting down in a nearby chair.

"Tell me about it," Rose said, sitting next to her. The Doctor cast her a look, and she quickly said, "Don't get me wrong, it has changed, but for the better." Alexus nodded. "Yeah, how many people get the chance to live with ninja and samurai?" she asked. "Wow, that's really amazing," Rose said. "Anyway, setting this conversation aside, what can you tell me about the Overlord being in the system?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, that's how the nindroids were created; the Overlord controlled all the tech. We had to go into hiding, but we erased him from the system, but we still have enemies to face, and right now, we're trying to find any signs of activity. And nindroids coming back, that's not a good sign," Cole said. "Hmm, I might be able to help, I'm a technology enthusiast!" the Doctor said. "Thank you, it's probably good to have another geek on board," Cole said, smiling at Alexus. "Geek? What does that mean?" the Doctor asked. "It means you're very enthusiastic about it," Cole said. "Ah, I should use that term more often!" the Doctor said. Rose started laughing, but made it so that the Doctor couldn't hear her. The Doctor started typing away, but stopped. "Wait, what am I supposed to be looking for?" he asked.

"Right now, we don't know, just maybe intercept a signal to find out what the nindroids are doing. "Oh, say no more, what's your name again?" the Doctor asked. "I'm Cole Hence," the raven-haired teen said. "Well, allons-y, Cole Hence," the Doctor said, reaching into his coat, and pulled out a complicated looking metal device. Pointed it towards the computer, and the top glowed blue, and made a sort of beeping or buzzing noise, Alexus couldn't place it. The computer started showing all these new pages, and more and more things pulled up, and soon, there was a noise from the printer. The Doctor stood up, put his device back into his jacket, and walked over to the printer. He pulled out the most recently printed paper, and walked back to them. "There you are, Cole Hence," the Doctor said, handing Cole the paper.

Cole got over his momentary shock, and looked at the paper. "They're doing something that involves something called, "Arcturus," he said. "Arcturus?" Alexus and the Doctor repeated at the same time. "What's 'Arcturus?'" Rose and Cole asked at the same time. "Well, it's the middle name of Sirius' Black's younger brother, Regulus Black," Alexus said. "Ah, you read Harry Potter!" the Doctor said. "Of course! I know more than the average person should! I cried during the last book!" Alexus said. "You and me both!" the Doctor said. "I loved that actor for Barty Crouch Jr, he was very good!" Alexus said. "I know, he was phenomenal!" the Doctor said. "Focus! Doctor, what do you know about Arcturus?" Kai asked. "Well, it's a star," the Doctor said. "And that's it?" Kai asked. "Yep!" the Doctor said excitedly.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is what I got, tell me what you think, how will this story progress? Tell me if I'm doing good on embedding the character's personalities! Remember to review!<strong>


	2. Old New Planet, New Ninjago

**Hey, sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've just been busy, and have had a long, hard writer's block! I hope this makes up for it!**

* * *

><p>"Then what use was that?" Kai asked testedly, looking back at the paper. "It helps that we have some information instead of completely being in the dark," Alexus said, taking it, and examining it. "Thank you, what was your name again?" the Doctor asked. "Alexus Johnson," she said. "Righto, now, if you don't mind, I'll be examining this technology," the Doctor said, turning around in his chair, and back onto the computer. "Is he like this often?" Alexus asked. "Yeah, all the time," Rose said. "Alright," Alexus said, sitting down at a computer, and started typing. "What are you doing?" Rose asked. "Trying to find out more about Arcturus, looking up things on the internet shouldn't hurt anyone," Alexus said, typing quickly. "Leave it up to you to pick the most basic task," Kai said.<p>

"At least I'm doing something, other than critizising your every move," Alexus said, not looking away from the screen. "Whatever," Kai said, looking at the paper. "What's his problem?" Rose asked. "Oh, he's just stubborn, egotistical, reckless, and impatient," Alexus said. "Why does he pick on you like that?" Rose asked. "Oh, it's all good fun, I know he doesn't mean it, but, he just means well," Alexus said. "Really? His tone says otherwise," Rose said. "It's okay, I'm a bit used to it," Alexus said. "What's his name?" Rose asked. "Kai, Kai Smith, he's Nya's older brother," Alexus responded. "You seem to know everyone in this room," Rose said. "I do, most of them are my closest friends," Alexus said, pulling away from the computer.

"Over there, is Jay Walker," Alexus said, pointing to the one who wore all blue. "Jay Walker? Does he not like to walk on sidewalks?" Rose asked, and Alexus laughed lightly. "He's really quick, quick as his element, lightning. He likes Nya, but it's complicated at the moment," Alexus said. "What, does she not like him back?" Rose asked. "Well, she does, but she also likes Cole, long story," Alexus said. "Right, and does Cole like her back?" Rose asked. "Um, well, I'm not sure," Alexus said, blushing. "Oh, I'm sorry," Rose said, realizing. "Yeah, I kind of hate technology," Alexus said. "Don't worry, I'm sure things will work out in the end," Rose said. "Yeah, I hope. Anyways, that's Lloyd, right there, he was the golden ninja, but due to certain circumstances, he's back in green," Alexus said, pointing at the blond ninja.

"He's kinda cute," Rose said. "Yeah, he reminds me a bit of the actor of Draco Malfoy," Alexus said, making Rose laugh. "Then, there's Zane, he's the ice ninja, as cool as his element, he also likes Pixal," Alexus said. "Really? Isn't Pixal a robot?" Rose asked. "And so is he," Alexus said. "Really?" Rose asked. "Yeah, blew my mind a bit when I found out," Alexus said. "Wow, what about him? Rylan, isn't it?" Rose asked, pointing at the blue eyed magician. "Oh, yeah, you're not going to believe this, but he's a sorcerer," Alexus whispered. "Really? As in, actual magic, and not an illusion?" Rose asked. "Yeah, his dad and brother are evil, but he wanted to be good, ran away, it's a long story," Alexus said. "You have a lot of long stories, don't you?" Rose asked. "Yeah, it just gets complicated when I try to explain them," Alexus said.

"Right, I think I can relate," Rose said. "Yeah, and Cole, right there, his element is earth, he's very strong, and he's the leader of the team," Alexus said. "Wow, he does look very strong," Rose said. "Yeah, you know, if he didn't run away from his school, he would probably be a dancer," Alexus said, making Rose laugh hard again. "What about you? What do you do for the team?" Rose asked. "Well, as I said, I'm Lloyd's backup if he can't defeat the Overlord, I'm a samurai, apprentice," Alexus said. "Impressive, I just travel around with the Doctor, seeing unbelievable things!" Rose said. "Really, I think I've see a lot, like Stone Warriors for instance," Alexus said. "Wow, I've seen ghost," Rose challenged. "Me too, I've seen snake people," Alexus grinned. "I've seen gas-masked zombies," Rose, her voice getting sly. "Wow, I've time traveled," Alexus said, smiling wider with a glint in her eye. "Well, you got me there," Rose said, trying hard not to smile to big.

"Yeah, I remember it quite well, it was one of the first things I've ever done on this team," Alexus said. "How long have you been on the team?" Rose asked. "Oh, about a year. Seems like it was just yesterday, its extraordinary how time seems to fly by," Alexus said. "Oh, I know what you mean," Rose said. "But, traveling seems fun," Alexus said. "Yeah, I suppose it is, lending a hand where I can with the Doctor," Rose said. "That's similar to what I do as a samurai, helping people, fight the good fight," Alexus said.

"You know, you don't look like a warrior to me," Rose said. "You'd be surprised, I'm actually pretty good with a sword, and hand-to-hand combat," Alexus said. "I'll believe it when I see it," Rose said, smirking. "Well, with the nindroids you saw, that was luck! Ever since last week, the nindroid activity has been almost dead," Alexus said. "Hmm, bit interesting, isn't it?" Rose asked. "Yeah, but interesting, quick, and dangerous are things we're all use to," Alexus said. "Tell me about it," Rose said. "You know, I think we have a lot more in common than we think," Alexus said. "I think you might be right," Rose said. "I like to consider myself very smart," Alexus said. "Well, you'd be surprised how smart the Doctor is," Rose said. "He seems like a bit of a loon to me, but, so am I," Alexus said. "Well, you're not too far off."

"Cool," Alexus said, turning back to the computer and typed fast. "So, how did you end up here? Working in a big building like this?" Rose asked. "Oh, I don't work here, I'm just borrowing the computer. Technology was never going to be my calling. Until my sword chose me, I just had dreams of being an author. I still do," Alexus said. "Really? Wait, did you say your sword chose you?" Rose asked. "Yeah, that's another long story, but one I can sum up easily. Climbed a chain, city in the sky, secret cave, played King Arthur, and removed it from a giant bolder, took a picture, got photobombed by a ghost," Alexus said. She was talking so fast that it took Rose a moment to understand what she said. The Brit blinked a bit.

"Played King Arthur? Must have been fun," Rose said quietly. "It was, but my luck, and clumsiness, I ended up using too much force to remove the sword, and it went flying back! Didn't impale anyone, thankfully," Alexus said. "Was there anyone with you?" Rose asked. "Yeah, Nya. You know, I really wouldn't be as good a fighter as I am now if it wasn't for her mentoring," Alexus said. Rose nodded just to agree. She looked curiously at the young brunet. She couldn't have been older than 16, yet here she was, going on so many adventures.

Alexus pulled away from her work again. "You know, it's kind of weird. I feel like I can tell you anything, that good friendly feeling, you know?" Alexus asked. "Yeah, it is weird," Rose said. "Oh well, just maybe we're both a good judge of character," Alexus said, using the mouse. "What do you think of the Doctor so far?" Rose asked. "Um, he hasn't talked too much for me to really make any assumptions. But, he has really great hair," Alexus said, blushing a bit. "Well, you aren't wrong about that," Rose said, and they laughed lightly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure in time you'll come to trust him," Rose said. "He must be a really good friend. You talk about him in such a fond tone, excuse me for saying so, but, it's just, true," Alexus said.

Before Rose could say anything, the Doctor stood up, and went to the printer. "Right, if you don't mind, is there anyone that would be willing to give me and my partner a tour of the factory, or maybe even the city?" he asked, pulling out a piece of paper. No one stood up, until Pixal stood forward. "I'm the only one authorized to give you a tour of the factory," she said. "Perfect, allons y, Rose!" the Doctor said, following Pixal to the elevator. "See you," Rose said to Alexus before following the Doctor.

Nya took the chair that Rose had previously occupied. "Well, they were interesting, did you see how fast that guy was typing?" Nya asked. "I don't know, I think they seemed pretty normal," Alexus said. "Alex, you think it's normal to have a crush on a country!" Nya said. "Have you see Hetalia?" Alexus asked. "No, and it's still weird," Nya said. "Eh, can't change your mind, but I regret nothing," Alexus said, typing again. Nya just smiled. "Never quit that imagination, Alexus," she said. Alexus looked away from the screen, and at her mentor. Nya smiled encouragingly. Alexus nodded before smiling. "Alright," Alexus said.

Pixal was leading the Doctor and Rose into the factory part of the building. "Oh, this is all just so beautiful," the Doctor said with admiration in his voice, looking at it all. He looked like a child on Christmas! "How is it that I've never heard of Cyrus Borge before?" he asked out loud. "Maybe something went wrong with the TARDIS?" Rose offered. "Maybe… maybe… something wrong with the… TARDIS!" the Doctor shouted the last word, before turning around and running back to the elevator. "Rose, come on!" he called, pulling out his metal, rod-like devise. Not only Rose rushed for the elevator, but Pixal as well. She had never heard of a such thing as a TARDIS before. When they were all in, the Doctor pointed his devise at the panel of the elevator buttons, the doors closed and they started going down. "What is that?" Pixal asked. "Sonic screwdriver," the Doctor said, looking around. "Doctor, what's wrong with the TARDIS?" Rose asked. "I'm not sure, couldn't hurt to see if I hit the wrong button, possibly, you know, slip of the hand," the Doctor said.

When the elevator stopped, and the doors open, they started running again, out the front doors. "Is this normal for him?" Pixal asked. "Yes, there's an enormous amount of running with him!" Rose responded as they ran down the streets. When they turned down a corner, the blue box loomed into view. "What is a Police Box still doing here? I thought they were all gone!" Pixal said. "They are, the Chamelon Circuit is just broken!" the Doctor said, yanking the door open, and ran inside. "What's possibly important in there?" Pixal asked. "Well, you're about to find out," Rose said, following the Doctor, leaving the door open just a crack.

Pixal looked around before opening the door, and looking inside. "How is this possible?" she asked, looking around. She stepped back outside, and looked around the TARDIS. It was just small and square, but when she looked inside, it was-

"Bigger on the inside!" Pixal said, completely bewildered, and stepped inside. "Yep, welcome to the TARDIS, Pixal!" the Doctor announced while Rose threw her arms out. They both laughed. It was a huge room. It had a large, tube like beam illuminated green at the center, along with a large, hexagon panel surrounding it with various levers, buttons, and dials, all very complicated looking. "This does not compute. How is this, this?" that was the only word Pixal could find. "Time Lord," the Doctor said, pointing a thumb at himself. "Time Lord?" Pixal asked. "Yep!" he responded, looking all around the panel. "Where have you taken us?" the Doctor asked, stoking a bit of the panel. "Pixal, where did you say we were at?" Rose asked. "We are in Ninjago, it's the only place in the world, other than the Dark Islands," Pixal said. "Oh, Pixal, you're a clever robot, but you're so dim at the same time," the Doctor said.

Pixal took some offense to that. "I'll have you know, everything in Ninjago was recorded into my database, I literally know everything that there is to know," she said. "Right, but do you honestly believe that Ninjago is the only place? What about other worlds?" the Doctor asked. "Well, I suppose there is a possibility," Pixal said slowly. "Pixal, when I figure out where we are, I'm going to take you to see a star, any star you want, open your mind up a little," the Doctor said, smiling huge before turning to look at a screen. "Mmm, Rose Tyler, we are nowhere in the universe," he said. "What?" Rose shouted. "Ha! I'm just kidding! No, we're on a planet that I've never been to, good to try new things though, load of planets we've never been to, Rose!" the Doctor said. "You idiot, I thought I was gonna have to ring Mum up to tell her to smack you again!" Rose said. "Oh, please don't ring her up," the Doctor pleaded.

"Well, you can make it up by paying for lunch once," Rose said. "Sorry, I don't have money," the Doctor smiled. "That's always your excuse," Rose said, smiling wider. "Well, looks like we found our next place to stay for a while," the Doctor said suddenly. "So, tell me, Pixal, what are the nindroid? What is Ninjago's history?" he asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you liked this. Please check out my profile to find out more about something I'm doing, called, "The Ninjago Fanfiction Awards." Also, the poll I had, the results are in, you can check out my profile to also see the results, but let me tell you, the movie idea won, followed by Hogwarts, Renaissance, then the prequel to Ninjago is Frozen. Well, anyway, please review!<strong>

**Fantastic!**

**Allons y!**

**GERONIMO!**


End file.
